The Other Side of Fate
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: Carlos Luing is the son of Nabu, the Docotor Fate. He visits his mother, and learns that Nabu can be just as petty as anyone else. Will Carlos make things with with Mathen Greyson? Read to find out! Rated T for a few swear words


The Other Side of Fate

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: Reina Grayson has been such a big help as I get to the climax of this saga, An Apprentice's Future. But the OC character that I've been ignoring has been Kid Fate, Carlos Luing. What is his story? Why has he gone behind his father's back to bring back Marik's soul? Is there more to his parents than he thought? This story is about him. Enjoy!

While the _hostile_ takeover of Earth was underway, Carlos Luing, also known as Kid Fate, went to visit his mother, Moon Luing, the former wife of Nabu, _the_ Doctor Fate.

Carlos moved his "game changer" to his mother's tower to make sure his father didn't stop him from changing the timeline.

The Luing Tower was made of pure ivory, an immaculate structure with 10 floors; each floor unique in its own way. There were no symbols on its walls, nor windows; Just a singular, arched door. The tower itself was on a cloud among many clouds in bright blue skies.

Moon Luing was by no means a towering figure like the Great Nabu. She was of Vietnamese decent, but also of Jamaican decent. Her almond-shaped eyes were at odds with her thick, wavy hair. But her skin was tan and smooth.

When Carlos entered the tower, Moon was watching the devastation on Earth from her one-way window. "Hey Mom." Carlos walked over to her and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Carlos had his father's height; he was 6"4.

"Carlos," she murmured happily. She was soft-spoken as always. "Earth is a mess. Why is your father allowing this nonsense to continue?"

"He said Klarion and Wotan weren't responsible."

Moon mumbled something.

Carlos grinned.

"As if Earth-bound wizards are of no consequence," she said haughtily. She turned to look at her son. "Goodness! You've truly grown!"

"That I did, mom." Carlos looked behind his mom and frowned. "Mom…he is so strict!" he complained.

"Come, sit with me, have tea." Moon Luing guided her son to her table and as soon as they sat, a tea set appeared, the kettle full of tea. "Now tell me."

"He won't let me fix the timeline, nor will he fix it! I don't understand why he just acts as it it's not an infraction! I can see it!" Carlos slammed his fists on the tea table. "Why can I see things and I'm not allowed to fix them!?"

"Carlos, being a Lord of Order is not an easy task. Which was why I wanted you raised by him. The gift of Fate flows through your veins," she told him.

"And yours too Mom."

"To a lesser degree. Nabu can be a good man."

"If he was, you'd still be with him." Moon gave her son a warning glare. "Sorry mom."

"Carlos, sometimes two old souls are just not compatible." Moon sipped on her tea. "Son, how old do you think I am?"

Carlos choked on his tea. "Mom!"

"Ok. Do you believe I am mortal?"

Carlos blinked. What kind of question was that? "Um yeah."

"Did your father tell you that?" she asked.

Carlos thought about it. "Um, no."

"Son, I am 602 years old."

Kid Fate's eyes widened in amazement.

"And my Gift of Fate is generational. When Nabu became a Lord of Order, your ancestral grandmother, Luing, became a Lady of Order," Moon explained.

Another thing his father failed to tell him. "While Klarion became a Lord of Chaos. Is there a Lady of Chaos?"

"Morgan La Fay."

Carlos spit out his tea.

"Her ancestor, son. She's a Chaos descendant, like I am an Order descendant."

"Dad knew."  
"Of course." Moon saw the confusion and anger in his eyes. "Do you know why your father and I didn't work out?"

"He's a jerk! He won't let anyone fix the timeline! Wally West was supposed to be alive in the past!"

Moon sighed. "I found out recently that he's been manipulating the timeline for some time. My other two sons died from that interference."

"Sons? Mom?" He had brothers?!  
Centuries ago, way before you." Moon's calm face changed to one of sadness. "You have to realize that hiding Marik's soul here was the smart choice." Moon was on her son's side in this one thing. Marik Greyson was never supposed to die. And she knew that now. Nabu covered his tracks well but even he slips from time to time…  
Carlos thought it over. For some reason, he felt Marik wasn't safe in the Tower of Fate. "Mom?"

"There was a reason why Nabu didn't want you messing with the timeline…he already did."

Kid Fate's jaw dropped.

"Nabu knows that Marik would have grown up to be just like his great-grandfather. Merlin is the only known Earth-bound wizard _ever_ to be granted protection by the Master Fate to do as he wished. Marik would have been given the same protection. So he altered the timeline."

"Mom, you mean that contract on the Greyson kids wasn't supposed to happen!?" Kid Fate cried. "Meygan wasn't supposed to die!?"

"It was but when they got older. Like now." Moon closed her eyes.

"SO, if Mathen had died, none of that mess on Earth would be happening!?"

"No one was supposed to die, son."

Carlos blinked. _No one?_ Then it dawned on him…on what he did when he and Mathen argued 3 years ago… "Oh no."

"The argument you had with Mathen Greyson was heated. Things were said and inferred. You need to apologize. Like young Meygan had asked you to."

"I know, mom," Carlos whispered. Oh, he screwed up! Having two sets of different Fate powers was insane.

"He's had such guilt," Moon continued. "If I possessed the power to stop Marik from dying I would have. Nabu covered his tracks well. But he is being arrogant and is forgetting to cover those tracks now. I see all the changes now. As for Mathen, it's hindered his magic training. At 21, he should be a tier 3 fire wizard."

"But he's not." Kid Fate sighed. He made a mess of everything. "Mom, you sure dad can't sense Marik's soul?"

"Carlos…the Luing family are Fates of the Souls and Hearts of all beings. IF anyone can grant protection of the soul, I can. He's safe. And if anyone can grant Marik his life back, it's you. Go apologize." Moon kissed her son on the cheek. "Good luck, son. Mathen is a stubborn Greyson."

"Don't I know…"

At Watchtower…

Mathen's Room.

The halo-vid was still going, giving off the only light in the room. Mathen was sound asleep in bed. And so was Siren.

Olivia Lance was curled up into Mathen's side, both comfortable in each other's company.

Carlos stared at her. He grabbed his head. A vision came to him.

_It was a marble mansion, with castle-like pillars at the four corners. Mathen stood on the back porch, watching 4 little girls play on the swing set. Siren was sitting in the rocking chair, pregnant. She was older, her hair long now._

_Carlos' vision focused on the 4 girls; 3 blondes and one black-haired girl. He wasn't sure why but he didn't fight it._

_The oldest girl was 6 and had blonde curly hair and green eyes. She looked like Olivia. The next child was 5 and had curly blonde hair too, but her hair was lighter and her eyes were a dark blue._

_Carlos knew their names too; Seri and Missy._

_The 3 year old was a spit image of the oldest girl; but her blonde hair was straight. She was Cara. _

_Then there was the youngest. Playing in the sand box was a 1 year old black-haired girl. Her bright blue eyes stared at Carlos as if she could see him. Her skin was pale, nearly the color of sand. She loved the sand. While staring at Carlos, she never stopped moving it. She looked just like Mathen. Her name was Mina._

Then the vision was gone and Carlos was taken back into Mathen's room. He hated when his visons just come to him like he didn't have anything else going on. Kid Fate knew both were still asleep. So he went over to wake up Siren. His hand hovered over her shoulder-

Mathen tackled Carlos away from Olivia, both landing on the floor. Sitting on top of Carlos' chest, Mathen punched him twice before Carlos raised his arms up to protect himself.

Nightwing II wailed on Carlos before he cried out, "Mathen! It's me! Carlos!"

"What The Fuck!?" Mathen got off of Carlos as if he had the plague. "What do you want, _Kid Fate_?"

"I want to talk to you!" Carlos told him.

"Get off Watchtower. You quit remember?" Mathen sneered.

"Please, just hear me out!"

"Fuck you. You let the LOD win. Go away!"

"Mathen?" Olivia whispered as she sat there in his bed, her hair all messy.

Mathen groaned. He wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"You can, you know," Carlos said to Mathen.

Mathen slugged him in the jaw. "I hate that!"

Touching his jaw, Carlos glared at Mathen.

Mathen glared back.

Siren was confused. "Mathen? Who is that?" she asked.

"Forgot my manners. I'm Kid Fate. I use to be part of the team."

"YOU QUIT!"

"A fact you rub in!" Carlos' jaw hurt. Mathen had a mean left hook.

"What DO YOU want?" Mathen asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then go ahead. I've got nothing to hide.

Carlos looked to Siren.

"I'm not leaving." She looked ready to attack him so Carlos was careful in how he moved.

"I'm sorry, Mathen. I nearly got the team killed. You were right."

Mathen blinked. "It took you 3 years to figure that out!? Shove your apology!"

"I'm sorry for telling you about Marik. I had no right."

All of Mathen's anger was deflated with that statement.

Olivia felt horrible. Mathen's face told the story. Even as old as he was, he was lost without his twin brother.

"Mathen, you can't continue blaming yourself for his death. My dad did nothing to stop it, and I'm sorry. Your brother was meant for greatness." Carlos held out his hand. "Give me your hand." _'Give me your hand! I'll fly you over Amazo!'_

"I don't go that way." _'I don't go that way!' Mathen grinned as he took Kid Fate's hand._ The last good jib they shared came to them both.

"Please Mathen."

Mathen Greyson regarded him. Carlos never begged, so he knew it had to be serious. SO he hesitated in touching Carlos' hand. But he did. Nightwing II got hit with images of what his twin would have been like.

Carlos controlled the flow of images; he learned from Meygan. He saw the tears leak from Mathen's closed eyes. Kid Fate felt horrible for all that happened to his leader.

Mathen jerked his hand free and sunk to his knees, crying.

Siren abandoned her spot on the bed and was at his side, holding him to her.

"I'm sorry, Mathen." Carlos was in front of him, kneeled. "Because of what I said, you've held yourself back. You're supposed to be a tier 3 fire wizard."

"I…" Mathen looked up at Carlos. "I didn't deserve…such power…"

"Marik wanted you to be powerful. You two were meant for so much more. He isn't here but you are. Don't hold back anymore," Carlos pleaded with Mathen. "Don't waste any more time on feeling guilty. Marik was very aware of everything, you know."

Nightwing II sniffled. "He was like Grandpa Merlin."

"And would have grown to be just like him. But why are you here, Mathen? Ask yourself that."

Carlos watched the determination return to Mathen's eyes; that determination was ripped apart because of that argument 3 years ago. He was glad to see it back.

"Thanks Carlos." Mathen nodded. "You want back?"

"Rave took care of that; I'm on Omega Squad."

Siren and Mathen looked at each other.

Carlos turned to Siren. "I know you're waiting on the DNA results but I can tell you now what you want to know."

"Mathen started it an hour ago!" Olivia exclaimed.

"It's up to you."

Siren looked to Mathen. The team's co-leader nodded. "O-okay. Tell me."

"Your dad was Green Arrow. Your mom was deeply in love with him. He was killed days before your mom found out she was pregnant."

Olivia let out the breath she'd been holding. She was raised on the stories of the Justice League. She knew of Green Arrow from those stories. He was an archer, who mentored Red Arrow, Tigress and Arsenal. Only Tigress remained now… "What was his real name?"

"Oliver Jonas Queen."

Siren gasped. "Mine's Olivia Joanah Queen-Lance."

"Your mother named you after him," Carlos said quietly.

It was Mathen's turn to comfort and hold Olivia.

"Siren, you have 2 powerful legacies at your feet. Your dad was one of the founding members of the Justice League."

"No wonder I liked archery tournaments!" she cried. "Thank you!" Siren leaped up to hug Carlos.

Carlos returned the hug. "You're welcome, Olivia. Mathen, Morgan La Fay will make her move soon. Meygan's no match for her. She'll need your help. And I've got to go before _Nabu_ finds me."

"Carlos?"

Kid Fate looked to Mathen as he let go of Olivia.

"There's a spot on Alpha Squad for you. If you want it. Welcome back."

Carlos nodded with a smile and vanished in the symbol of Infinity.

Both Mathen and Olivia knew that their lives were forever changed… And _they_ had work to do.


End file.
